


The Sweeter Things

by Pinx_B



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Saaya gets a little distracted with Arisa whilst in the midst of creating some delicacies for a get together..
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Sweeter Things

* * *

Saaya's kitchen was rife with the scent of freshly made confectionery and treats of several varieties.

The congenial brunette herself was watching the actual maestro of the treats created apply some finishing touches to the shortbread biscuits that were in the process of cooling, then moving onto the next task. 

When Arisa got into something, she put her all into the effort and Saaya smiled at this observation as she leaned back against the counter.

The blonde had almost perfected her baking skills to a point where Saaya's parents trusted her to handle the baking aspects whenever Saaya was on baking duty.

Saaya took in the concentration masking her lover's face, her brows knit in focus as her steady hands applied the icing onto the gingerbread man biscuits that Rimi loved. Arisa was wearing the apron Saaya normally wore, the material dropping to her knees due to their height difference which only made the keyboardist more endearing. She could here some light muttering under Arisa's breath, most likely some pep talk to not lose grip of the icing pen but that was quickly addressed when she spoke up.

"Something on my face, Saaya?".

The sentence was dripping in sarcasm which was expected and Saaya couldn't help but deliver it back with her own risqué teasing.

"No, there might be _someone_ on mine later though" Saaya innocuously replied and tapped a finger against her chin in feigned contemplation.

She waited for the fuse she had lit to explode and a few seconds later, she was met with Arisa's reddened face glaring daggers at her.

"You're the worst..".

"I didn't hear a refusal".

"Oh shut up" the blonde snapped, a minute away from combusting at the cheeky grin Saaya had on her winsome expression.

She'd become way too skilled at pulling her strings but Arisa wasn't too against that, not that she'd state it out loud because the idea of becoming inured to Saaya's ludic traits happened without Arisa even realising it. 

"Anyway, can you taste this batch? I feel like I added a bit too much flour and we won't have time to make a new batch" she asked after taking a bite out of one of the biscuits herself and walked to her girlfriend, "It's late and we still need to clean up. The thought of tomorrow is making me want to hide in the basement till Christmas is over".

"Aren't you pleased we all have the day off from work and university? I think it's going to be fun seeing everyone together again" Saaya questioned, humouring Arisa's reserved personality that made itself known now and then but not as often as before.

"I-I didn't say that. I mean it's gonna be busy since all the bands are gathering. Which genius suggested having a Christmas party at ours?".

"My princess of a genius" the drummer replied and tapped Arisa's nose with the pad of her finger whilst laughing at Arisa's scowl.

"Whatever, just try this please".

She lifted the biscuit up to Saaya's lips but the brunette's grin was the only warning Arisa received when she felt Saaya's arms round her back, pulling her in before her lips met Arisa's.

The blonde couldn't refuse the sudden action, her body yielding to the only woman that could touch her.

Her eyes fluttered close as Saaya's lips suckled at her own, the tip of her tongue swiping between them in an effort to gain access and Arisa allowed her in.

She moaned audibly whilst clutching at Saaya's dress, the biscuit in her hand dropping to the counter behind them, forgotten.

Arisa chided herself for falling into her lover's trap. 

Keeping her masquerade of indifference was hopeless when it came to Saaya. 

The brunette's hands on method of tasting the biscuit led the way for a few minutes of her tongue roaming around in Arisa's mouth. No section remained untouched, be it the roof of her mouth or the underside of her tongue, all of it was being expertly played around with and Arisa felt her knees buckle.

Saaya made quick work of turning the shorter woman around to assuage the weakness in her legs by hoisting her up onto the counter without breaking the kiss.

She was lost within the crevasses of her lover's mouth and her hands that had skimmed down Arisa's body to land beneath her thighs where she held them tightly.

Everything was sweet; the sugar coating Saaya's mouth, like glucose drizzling onto her tongue.

She knew it was the excess liquid forming from them both to a point where eventually, they had to breath.

Arisa was the first to pull her head back with a sharp gasp as a hand had rested on the back of Saaya's neck, the other balling the woman's dress still. She couldn't speak as she licked her lips clean, watching the way Saaya was panting too whilst caressing her thighs in between firm presses. The additional stimulation made Arisa shudder while taking in the sultry aura of Saaya stood before her, her blue eyes darkening significantly.

"It's sweet.." was all Saaya murmured before leaning in and kissing the blonde again.

It was slower than the other kiss but still loaded with an ardent amount of passion as she cleaned up Arisa's mouth with her lips and tongue, trailing both down the woman's jaw.

Arisa hadn't realised what she was referring to to begin with since her mind was running laps considering what Saaya was doing to her neck now. A small part of conscious was aware of _where_ they were but it was continuously being eroded with the way her girlfriend's lips were sucking her skin.

"Saaya..wait" she moaned, head tilting back to reveal more of her throat and allowing Saaya to rake her teeth over the flesh, "Saaya..".

The woman in question was long gone to the taste of her lover's skin, not registering anything other than the rapid gasps of her name. Each time she moaned whenever Saaya's tongue dug in, the sibilance of her name was enhanced by Arisa, pushing the words through clenched teeth. 

It was enough to make Saaya's mind combust as the desperation to rile Arisa up took precedence, which proved to be effective as nails clamped into the back of her neck and Arisa's legs encircled around her hips. 

She had pushed herself against Saaya's stomach in a bid alleviate the tension pooling between her thighs and the brunette's abdomen was definitely firm enough to do that.

Thinking of the way Arisa had utilised that very method of coming undone made Saaya act feverishly with her teeth nipping at the skin between the divot of Arisa's collarbones, marking her more than she had already done so.

She knew Arisa was going to give her an earful after but it was worth it. Saaya took great delight in kissing over the bites randomly whenever she saw them exposed. 

Her hand had snaked up and beneath the blonde's skirt fully till she could cup her properly as Saaya's other hand mounted her hips to keep Arisa steady.

She was only meant to tease Arisa with the kiss.

Knowing how to peruse Arisa made these spontaneous teasing sessions unavoidable. 

It was just a playful tactic she had orchestrated many times before.

But even Saaya had underestimated what Arisa did to her, how much she thrived off of any contact on or inside her.

For it to go _this_ far in the family kitchen was unsuspecting to a point where Saaya had completely forgotten where she was, whom was asleep in the rooms above.

She couldn't stop; the pounding of Arisa's heart matching the tempo of her own.

Saaya could feel the palpitations of her lover's heart through her mouth that was tightly against Arisa's skin and travelling over the swell of her chest where her dress had slid down. The sounds of encouragement coming from the keyboardist just made the hand beneath the dress sneak further up till she could trace the outline of Arisa hip, then her naval and then, it all stopped.

A creak from the room above was enough for Arisa and Saaya to jump apart like a shock of electricity had travelled between.

They remained still and silent and staring at each.

It went quiet again and both captured their breaths at the potentially disastrous scene that could have unfurled. There was no way they could have hidden what they were about to do as it was written all over their expressions, and Arisa's neck and chest.

Sensibility had returned to Arisa by fall force as she pulled her dress up and jumped down from the counter whilst fumbling slightly but Saaya was quick to catch her. 

"Easy there".

Arisa's knees matched a jelly like consistency as she gripped Saaya's upper arms for support but the ire in her tone couldn't be missed.

The blonde made clear to elucidate her disapproval for Saaya's antics but she was failing miserably, the sensation of Saaya's mouth on her skin making her tingle. 

"Are you insane?! Your parents and siblings are literally asleep upstairs!".

Arisa's hushed tone was fairly loud and Saaya grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I got a bit carried away. But so did _you_ , Arisa, those lovely hands of yours were hardly pushing me away".

Noticing that Saaya was just as dishevelled as she was, Arisa stumbled out a few words of protests before exhaling and poking Saaya in the chest in frustration.

"That's _your_ fault.." she mumbled, unable to look into the blue eyes that were probably glistening, singing to her to continue what they were about to do. 

"Hmm, is that so?" Saaya chuckled and helped Arisa look a tad more presentable, "I don't mind taking the blame". 

Saaya had an innate ability in making her behave in ways she normally would never conduct herself in. Just looking at the genuine expression on Saaya's countenance made Arisa want to sink back into her embrace.

She was close to doing so before stopping Saaya's steps, "If we clean up here quickly enough, w-we can go home right away" she said, hoping Saaya would get the hint.

"If that's what you want" Saaya simply smiled and took a hold of Arisa's hands that had halted her and kissed a palm delicately, "Arisa".

The blonde flushed with another layer of embarrassment at the action but didn't move away, " _She's so sweet._." she muttered before speaking up, "Anyway, I'll wash up and you just put the ingredients back in their place".

She was about to succumb to Saaya's comforting presence again so she hurriedly focused on the task at hand, anything to cool down the rampant thoughts in her head.

Saaya was definitely going to be the reason her heart stops one day. 

"By the way, the biscuits really were delicious" Saaya grinned and earned a dishcloth being thrown at her head. 

"Next time try them the normal way and tell me that!".

Arisa didn't mind that all. 


End file.
